<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Trap by Amrita_Vein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120266">Honey Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/pseuds/Amrita_Vein'>Amrita_Vein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Ring, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, bloodcrow, but they were roommates, sexy interrogation, thrawn is a weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_Vein/pseuds/Amrita_Vein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrawn is convinced that Eli Vanto is a spy and interrogates him the only way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Honey trap:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> an investigative practice involving the use of romantic or sexual relationships for interpersonal, political (including state espionage), or monetary gain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser Bloodcrow</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were settling into their new quarters- shared, again, while Thrawn pondered his next actions silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed unlikely that Ensign Vanto had known of his request to keep the younger man with him after graduation when he’d thrown himself at him back in the Imperial gardens but Thrawn still could not be certain. The smaller human was either incredibly honest and transparent with his emotions or an incredible actor committed to the role he was playing. After their initial encounter aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strikefast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thrawn had expected cunning and deception from Vanto, not-- amorous </span>
  <em>
    <span>overtures… </span>
  </em>
  <span>the tactic had caught him completely off guard, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It had been after third meal, and their last final examinations had just been completed. Most of the cadets at Royal Imperial took the week between finals and graduation to vacation and celebrate, but neither Thrawn nor Vanto had the resources or inclination to do so and remained on campus. That night, Vanto had suggested they take an evening walk through the gardens before returning to their quarters. It was on this stroll that the smaller man, who had been vibrating with nervous energy all afternoon, practically threw himself into Thrawn's arms and showered him with kisses. Whispering a desperate plea to not let this be the end for them. That the human wanted— no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed— </span>
  </em>
  <span>to at least know the taste of Thrawn’s lips on his before they went their separate ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn had been taken aback by the younger man’s boldness but it was not unwelcome. In fact, the two of them had more sexual chemistry than Thrawn anticipated- Eli, no Vanto, slotting into his arms and between his legs like he belonged there. Thrawn’s teeth nibbling at his neck, worrying the sensitive flesh with abandon as Vanto moaned in his arms. Reflecting on the encounter, Thrawn wondered if he knew what the symbolism of presenting one’s neck like that to a lover meant to the Chiss. He clearly must have, the gesture shooting an electric line of fire directly to his groin. Thrawn couldn’t help himself and indulged, luxuriating in the fierce press of a warm and wanting body against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The following week was lost to Thrawn in a hazy fog of sex. As much sex as the two could seem to have in the time they had left together. Days spent practically entirely in Thrawn’s narrow bunk. Eventually, they had dragged both of their mattresses onto the floor to make a larger area for the two men to devour each other upon. Thrawn’s mind had clouded more during this week than it ever had in his recent memory, his focus limited to the warm human in his arms, who opened his body to him and who he revelled in with abandon. When Thrawn wasn’t fucking him, Eli had his cock in his mouth, suckling greedily until they were both exhausted. Lying together, spent on the mattress, Eli would often share stories about his life on Lysatra and ask Thrawn questions about his time in the Ascendency. Thrawn found he enjoyed being lulled to sleep by the sound of Eli-- no, Vanto’s voice just as much as he liked holding the smaller man in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tactical part of Thrawn’s brain told the Chiss that Vanto was asking too many questions. Questions he shouldn't care about and questions that Thrawn really shouldn’t answer. Questions he still answered in those hazy moments because his mind and body seemed incapable of denying the human- he had even told him so in the throes of passions one night. Now, Thrawn’s face scrunched in frustration as he recalled those words and declarations of joy he’d shared with Vanto, he would need to confront the issue soon enough, but as he reflected on those warm moments together, where all Thrawn could care about was burying himself deep within Eli’s slick heat and tasting his skin in his mouth, how could he not blame himself for coming just a little bit undone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanto had done a fair job of acting surprised at the news of their shared assignments, and the actors he brought with him certainly resembled him enough to pass as his relations, but Thrawn was still not convinced. His responsibilities were too great and too much was at stake for him to be anything but meticulous with his mission. Their week of sexual dalliance had been a pleasant and unexpected perk, but Thrawn was more than familiar with espionage tactics and knew this threat would need to be defused soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glaring at his reflection on his datapad, Thrawn scowled and knew it was time for decisive action. If Vanto really was a Nemodian spy, then Thrawn had likely already compromised his entire mission. He racked his brain for a solution to his quandary when a certain idiom wormed his way into mind and the sketch of a plan formed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The phrase: </span>
  <em>
    <span>turnabout is fair play.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Thrawn took his time to discreetly research and order the supplies necessary to spring his trap. He would use Eli’s own “tactics” against him to seduce an admission of his guilt or innocence. He hoped Vanto really was an innocent man so they could continue their relationship-- it was both advantageous and enjoyable to have such a partner and ally in the navy, but the analytical part of his brain continued to churn and warn him that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>dalliance</span>
  </em>
  <span> was simply too good to be real.<br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>One night when they were both off duty and in their quarters lounging about, Thrawn decided to make an observation out loud to his human lover and roommate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been reviewing the schematics of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloodcrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it appears that the walls of our quarters are more soundproof than the walls of the barracks of Royal Imperial by a factor of 2.4.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli looked up at him from his desk across the room, a red flush blooming on his features. They had not been fully intimate since their new assignment, first due to being too busy, and then due to a bit of awkwardness on both men’s parts. Thrawn fixed Eli with an intense gaze from across the room and slouched a little bit in his chair, spreading his thighs and letting one large hand rest on his muscular leg, drawing attention to his rapidly-tenting pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maintaining his gaze upon Eli, Thrawn began to speak, his voice low and words deliberate. “It has been a while Eli and I have missed your skin against mine. Come here.” He shifted a little more in his seat, and Eli was drawn into his lap like a moth to a flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their kiss was not gentle. Instead, their coupling was like waves breaking on the shore. Thrawn’s hands raked down Eli’s back to cup his ass, and Eli’s gasp turned into a moan when Thrawn’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his trousers, squeezing bare skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you” he murmured between breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is it this?” Eli asked sweetly as he palmed Thrawn’s stiff erection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In addition to that, yes” Thrawn grunted, “consider it a token of my affection for you, Eli.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanto practically came in Thrawn’s arms then. As the chiss said his name, his entire body shuddered with arousal and he pressed himself flush against Thrawn’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn reached between the two of them and took them both in one hand while they thrust against each other. With his chin resting heavily on Eli’s shoulder, he nipped at his earlobe and ran his tongue around the shell of his ear before whispering in a husky tone. “I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold </span>
  </em>
  <span>will look especially lovely on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, he brought his free hand between them and slid the gold band down to the base of Eli’s glistening cock. Eli gasped out at the sudden sensation and flashed Thrawn a feral smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a … fucking… gentleman… Thrawn,” he ground out, words strained, “buyin’ me jewelry already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not just for your pleasure but for mine as well,” Thrawn responded darkly, mouthing at the juncture of Vanto’s shoulder and neck. Eli groaned and rolled his hips against Thrawn’s, chasing after that delicious friction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have you come undone with pleasure tonight, Eli. Tell me, what do you desire?” Thrawn whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, I’d like you to… ah!” Eli’s voice broke as Thrawn’s hand gripped him just on the edge of too hard and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tugged</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me? How?” Thrawn responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want… Hands… mouth... fingers. <em>Just t</em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>o</em>uch me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eli panted out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish” Thrawn replied and picked Eli up and stepped away from his desk to the wall. He disentangled their bodies and shoved Eli against a cool durasteel wall panel. He gasped at the sensation and then again when Thrawn’s hands trailed down his flanks, settling on his ass and spreading his cheeks apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli’s gasp turned into a low, panting moan when Thrawn’s tongue breached him. Thrawn’s hands, tight on his hips, held him in place while the solid wall kept Eli upright against the delightful onslaught. Thrawn had enjoyed spoiling his human before, but never to this extent, he was relentless with task and it was not long before Eli was wobbly on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Thrawn, I’m ready, I’m so ready. I want you inside me now— please, ahh!” Eli cried out as one of Thrawn’s slicked hands was now grasping his shaft and pumping in harmony to the tongue that was fucking his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Thrawn continued his ministrations, the sounds Eli made became more and more desperate, his body quivering at every touch. He slumped forward and braced himself against the wall, held upright only by Thrawn’s hands on his body. Eli’s moans became a litany of incoherent begging for Thrawn to please, please fuck him. Please take that cursed ring off of him and let him just come already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn did not let Eli come. Instead, he redoubled his focus on his task at hand- soon Vanto would be sufficiently compromised to answer his questions truthfully, he just had to push him across that precipice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kneeled back onto his heels and squeezed Eli’s flushed member sharply as he spoke.“Cry louder Eli, no one can hear you behind these walls. Cry out for me and tell me how the Nemodians contracted you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli’s desperate moans cracked and broke into confused silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Wha?—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not play games with me my sweet,” Thrawn growled in response, rising to his feet. He decided now it was time to insert one finger. Eli gasped. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Nemodian spy. You were placed aboard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strikefast </span>
  </em>
  <span>and manipulated its officers in order to be assigned to me.” Thrawn’s breath was hot against Eli’s ear and the smaller man shuddered and groaned against him. Thrawn inserted another finger and began to put some force behind his thrusts, angling up until he found just the right spot to tease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Eli was rocking himself back onto Thrawn’s fingers desperately. From his mouth came a slurry of expletives and moans as he fucked himself on Thrawn’s hand and begged for the chiss to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him come. Thrawn’s free hand was idly stroking Eli’s over sensitive penis, absently like one would pet a tooka. Tears pricking at his eyes, Eli needed more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thrawn,” he was beginning to break now. Soon, Thrawn would have his answer. Instead of removing the ring from Eli’s member, he added a third and fourth finger, making a point to establish an erratic pattern of directly hitting and then ignoring the human’s prostate. Eli cried out sharply and slumped forward in a Thrawn’s arms, it was the sound he made upon orgasm, but under the gold ring he had not been granted release. Thrawn continued his ministrations on Eli’s overstimulated body while the man begged in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the third or so (it was hard for Thrawn to tell what was what with all the moaning and babbling eli was doing) dry orgasm, Vanto had become very loopy, needy, and confused. His whole body was slack and it is only Thrawn's arm around him and hand inside him that are holding him up, he was no longer bracing himself against the wall. Now Thrawn thinks he seems sufficiently broken to answer all of his questions honestly. Eli acts scared, then angry, then he orgasms too many times to be functional and whines/begs for Thrawn to please fuck him and let him come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn slowed his hands on Eli’s body and took the time to ask the wrecked human all the questions he could think of about nemodians and Chiss myths on Lysatra, he needed to be extremely thorough in order to determine his next course of action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Eli had hit his limit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thrawn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just fuck me. Take this damn ring off an’ let me come!” Eli mewled, writhing on the bed (when had they migrated to the bed?), alternating between desperately thrusting into the air and grinding his ass against the mattress seeking release. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleeeeeeeease</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m notta’ spy but I’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>spy if you just… just let me come and I’ll do anything… be anything... I’ll be good, I’ll be… I’ll, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” his final words ending on a broken, sharp edged tone as he came again. Still, he was hard with the ring on, again he had come dry, lying and begging in Thrawn’s bed. His skin flushed a deep red, beads of sweat like stars in a nebula glistening on the plains of his body. He looked up in Thrawn’s direction, brown eyes that were now glazed over, a steady stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn shattered. He had all the data he needed to disprove his hypothesis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Eli” Thrawn said softly and he reached over to press the quick-release tab on the gold ring around Eli’s cock. As Eli cried out in release, gasping ragged breaths while he finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> came, Thrawn held him close and whispered quiet words of praise and apology. He held the shaking human in his arms until he stilled and then padded over to the ‘fresher. Returning with clean towels and a cup of warm water, Thrawn set to work cleaning Eli up, gently wiping away the sweat, tears, and come from his body and placing feather-light kisses on the darkening bruises he left behind before applying bacta ointment to his exhausted body. Thrawn then went to Eli’s storage locker, and returned with a pair of slew clothes that he slipped onto his lithe and spent form, before gently picking the exhausted man up and carrying him across the room to his bed, whispering apologies and praise to Eli for how good he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry Eli, I will make this right.”<br/></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Eli woke up late and exhausted. His first reaction was distress about being late for work before the soothing tones of Thrawn’s voice speaking brought him back to reality. Thrawn informed Eli that he had sent in a report asking for a sick day for them both. On Eli’s desk was a thermal room service platter keeping a large breakfast tray warm and a bouquet of flowers. Eli blinked in confusion at the overtly romantic gesture. Also, on the platter was a folded piece of flimsi. Thrawn brought the platter over to Eli, who was still sitting up in his bed. After a few ravenous bites of fluffy buttermilk pancakes and joganfruit syrup, Eli reached for the flimsy and opened it. He blushed as the gold ring from the long night before fell into his hands. On the flimsy was written in neat, elegant script “IOU: at least one interlude at your mercy wearing the included piece of jewelry and one hundred Chiss bedtime stories”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli raised his eyebrow and looked at Thrawn incredulously. “What do you mean by Chiss bedtime stories?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thrawn cleared his throat and spoke, “initially, I had assumed your interest in my life was because you were a spy. Now that I know that is not the case, and for my behavior I apologize yet again, I would like to right the situation and share about my life with you in earnest. To start, I was thinking a sufficiently embarrassing story of my teenage years would be appropriate. My older brother, Mitth’ras’afaris, and I once formed a band, with a name that roughly translates into ‘spare ennui’...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thrawn couldn’t believe that Eli actually cared about him and thought he was a spy. Now that he realizes what a dummy he was, he decides to actually share about his life with Eli and so he makes it a point to tell him many sweet bedtime stories about his life on Csilla. Also, Eli forgives Thrawn for the massive orgasm denial experience and eventually comes up with an appropriate sexy “punishment” for Thrawn. They talk about their sexual boundaries and preferences after this and have a much more healthy and honest relationship after this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>